Blossom
Apperance Blossom has long auburn hair down to her ankle with bangs. Blossom's hair is tied up into a ponytail and ocassionally, she has her hair down. Blossom always wears a big red bow in her hair. She wears a pink sleeveless dress with a black stripe going across the middle. Blossom wears white tights (in winter) or white knee socks (in summer) and black mary janes. Personality As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. On June 19, 2011, a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. This was not the last time she has justified bad behavior with logistical reasoning, such as when Professor Utonium stole toys while sleep-walking and said it was okay because he wasn't doing it consciously, or when she'd keep breaking Mojo out of jail under the premise of them getting rewarded and ultimately putting Mojo back in jail. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. On April 10, 2011, Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created on September 6, 2010, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honestly to him, and for being the first to speak. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspirations from female superheroes such as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Like her sisters, Blossom has had her fair share of teasing her sisters, such as when Bubbles had glasses, she called her a dork. Blossom can also be pretty smug and sassy and claims to be the most beautiful of the trio. Blossom is kind and friendly. Though, she can be vain, ruthless, and somewhat mean. Blossom is very level-headed and determine. She usually tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, however is fast to argue with Buttercup. Blossom is the smart one of the group, and knows a lot about school. It is revealed she's the leader of the Drama Club at school, and can act bossy towards the actors during school plays. She has been shown to be great at basketball. And It appears Blossom knows how to play the guitar. Also,she can be snobby at times like when she is showing her guitar skills. In some episodes, she has been shown to be competitive in sports and to Berserk, Buttercup, and Brick. In a few episodes, she h r as a sibling rivalry with Buttercup. Her and Brick has a rivalry. Sometimes they'll argue can be so overbearing, vain, and competitive much to their siblings annoyance. Though, Brick and Blossom are still shown to hate each other a lot. Her hair is also what makes vain. This also includes her appearance, another thing that makes her vain is bad hairstyles. She has also shown a much darker side more than once in some episodes. She has limit of how far you can make her pissed off: Cool, Steaming, Rage, Bloodshed. Of, course bloodshed would be the one you would want to avoid at all costs. Sometimes, her and Berserk are best friends when with each other both she and Berserk basically have the same personality.'' It is shown repeatedly that she as much as a tomboy as Buttercup is, if not more. Abilities/Powers *'Ice Breath:' the power to breath ice *'Bomb: Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, revealed in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girl's last hope of defeating an enemy *'Superhuman Speed: '''She is extremely fast *'Hand to Hand Combat: Blossom is extremely well in Hand to Hand Combat. Although in the episode Stuck Up, Up and Away she was the only one who could defeat Princess in hand to hand combat *'Superhuman Intellect:' In combat, Blossom plans before attacking. Buttercup starts attacking with no plan whatsoever, and Bubbles always looks for somebody to tell her what to do *'Superhuman Logic: '''This may go with intellect, she is very logical. *'Laser Beams:' She has the ability to shoot pink lasers out of her eyes *'Fire Breath: Can breath fire out of her mouth as well as ice *'''Linguistics: Blossom has diplayed vast amounts of knowledge of different languages *'Lightning Bolts:' Able to create high powered amounts of lightning by rubbing her hands together *'Microscopic Vision:' Can see microscopic organisms *'Telescopic Vision:' Can see things extremely far away *'Superhuman Negotation Skills:' Able to negotate with anything and anybody *'Superhuman Mimicry:' Being able to mimic any if not all superpowers *'Inferno Hurricane:' Able to create huge hurricane out of fire *'Cryokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulate any and all forms of ice without limitations *'Pyrokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulatie any and all forms of fire without limitations *'Ice Balls: '''Able to make perfect spheres of ice *'Future Trails:' Able to see a person or object will go, nobody knows she has this power *'Writer: She can write in any language without any training *'''Telekinesis: She can move people and objects with her mind. She is the most experienced *'Telepathy:' Can talk to people, animals and objects through her mind links and read several peoples minds at once *'Empathy: '''Can feel and manipulate peoples, and animals emotions *'Super Hacker:' Can hack into any database in the universe with ease *'Telescopic Vision: The ability to see in far off distants, such as space * Mircoscopic Vision:' Ability to see in acute details of various items, ie like a microscope *'Absolute Immortality:' She, her sisters and their boyfriends all possess immortality. They all stop aging whenever they choose, they can never get ill or die and any wounds that inflicted are automatically healed within nanoseconds; she cannot age past her 23 birthday *'X-Ray Vision': can see through solid objects *'Weapon Creation:' She can create weapons out anything *'Astral Projection:' She can go to sleep and will her soul to move around at freewill *'Invisibility:' become invisible to the naked eye for an unlimited amount of time *'Teleportation': Can transport anywhere at anytime with no limit *'Photographic Memory': power to automatically memorize everything by sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail; she is the most talented in this area *'''Underwater Breathing: ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Shapeshifting': can change into anything and anybody without limitation *'Superhuman Flexibility': She is extremely flexible, *'Superhuman Strength: '''She is very strong *'Divinity': possess divine powers *'Cosmic Awareness': be aware of anything that affects the her on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect her in any way or even somebody talking about her *'Cosmic Knowledge': have vast amounts of knowledge about the universe *'Danger Intuition': can sense any and all types of danger *'Intuitive Aptitude': Instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex *'Dimensional Awareness': Detect cross-dimensional portals or barriers *'Supernatural Knowledge': have knowledge on everything and anything having to do with the supernatural *'Dimensional Vision': see other dimensions *'Illusion Awareness': be aware if one's surroundings are false *'Illusion Manipulation': create and manipulate illusions *'Shapeshifting Awareness': see through shapeshifting disguises *'Combustion Inducement': she can make anything in any given area combust into flames *'Blue Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses mythical properties *'Blue Fire Attacks: she can attack using blue fire at will *'''Blue Fire Ball Projection: she can project blue fire from hands at will *'Blue Fire Breath': she can breath out blue fire from her mouth and nose *'Blue Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of blue fire with ease *'Blue Fire Generation': she can generate blue fire *'Cosmic Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula's, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. She can select what she want to burn and what not to *'Cosmic Fire Absorption': she can absorb the cosmic fire if it nearby or attacking her *'Cosmic Fire Attacks': she can attack with the use of cosmic fire *'Cosmic Fire Generation': she can generate cosmic fire if she has intense concentration and focus *'Cosmo-Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out of the cosmic-fire that she generates at will *'Cosmic Fire Mimicry': she can mimic cosmic fire *'Dark Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate dark flames, both in nature and color; usually black, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct that not even ashes, and even smother and burn normal fire and water. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames themselves *'Dark Fire Attacks': she can use the dark fire in attacks against an enemy *'Dark Fire Breath': she can breath dark fire from her mouth and nose *'Dark Fire Constructs': she can create anything out the dark fire *'Dark Fire Calling': she can call forth the spirits of the dead *'Destruction': dark fire can usually be associated with absolute destruction *'Pain Inducement': she can induce an unbearable amount of absolute pain onto a person or being at will from the dark fire *'Reanimation': she reanimate corpses with the use of dark fire *''' Resurrection': she can resurrect people and entities with dark fire *'Dark Fire Summoning': she can summon beings from hell/the dead with dark fire constructs *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything into nothing with the use of dark fire *'Umbra-Pyroportation': she can use the dark fire through teleportation *'Esoteric Flame Manipulation': she can control over esoteric flames that have magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing their physique, healing, teleportation, etc... *'Age Shifting': she can shift her age with the use of esoteric flames *'Emotion Manipulation': she can manipulate emotions with ease *'Supernatural Condition': she can achieve this with esoteric flames *'Invulnerability': she is invulnerable to anything and everything *'Magic': can use a high level amount of magic *'Spell Casting': she can cast spells with esoteric fire *'Esoteric Fire Absorption': she can absorb esoteric flames with ease *'Summoning via magic flames': she can summon anything and everything *'Pyromancy': she can use of esoteric flames in order to use magic *'Pyrokinetic Creature Creation': she can create/manipulate and control creatures that she creates from esoteric flames *'Explosive Fire Manipulation': she can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the her flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner *'Fire Embodiment': she is literally the embodiment of fire *'Grand Flame Manipulation': she can create flames that can grant Semi-Immortality or be used for Mass-Resurrection. She can also generate extremely hot flames able to incinerate stone into dust. She can heal the wounded, the dying and those who have been put under evil spells *'Green Fire Manipulation': she can create green flames more intense than blue fire. The flames are this color due to oxygen changes or because of myth. This fire is harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. In some unnatural uses, this fire can be ignited under water. Despite this the fires can be used for Healing if the she wishes it to *'Aquatic Adaptation': she can create fire underwater *'Green Fire Attacks': she can use green fire in her attacks *'Green Fire Constructs': she has the ability to create anything and everything out of green fire *'Hell-Fire Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. She can even use reanimation or resurrection via summoning the damned and/or demonic *'Torment Inducement': she can induce frightening amounts of torment and agony with the use of the hell-fire *'Soul Mutilation': she is able to mutilate people or entities souls with the use of the hell fire *'Holy Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against evil and demons and are inextinguishable by normal means. It may also trap and/or immobilize angels or demons, rather than killing them outright. The color of the flames varies, but usually blue, white, or the normal if light shades of fire. Some flames can have different properties and abilities such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of living. Since she is very strong and of a high level she has obtained and/or gained this ability of Resurrection via Summoning the deceased and/or Angels from Heaven *' Psychic Flame Manipulation': she can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing herself to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body *'Pyric-Spectrum Manipulation': she can manipulate different types of fire that can have different types of effects/properties. She can manipulate a special golden flame that can have healing effects *'Rainbow Fire Manipulation': since she is so powerful, she also has the power over rainbow fire; the rarest, purest, if not the strongest form that allows her to create and manipulate beautiful multi-colored flames, and/or have the ability to control all the colors of flame separately. Normally just a aesthetic, if done through some supernatural source, rainbow fire may have varied supernatural properties not normally seen in regular fire, but exactly which effects it has, is hard to determine due to its rarity *'Rainbow Fire Generation': she can generate rainbow fire with ease *'Rainbow Fire Attacks:' she can attack with the use of rainbow fire at will *'Rainbow Fire Ball Projection': she can project a large ball of pure rainbow fire and hurl at the enemy *'Rainbow Fire Stream Projection': she can project a large stream of pure rainbow fire and will it to either wrap around enemies or other constructs *'Rainbow Fire Constructs': she can create anything out her rainbow fire with no difficulty *'Color Manipulation': she can manipulate the colors of the fire itself *'Spiritual Flame Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate spiritual flames, in order to burn down souls and make herself stronger with each soul she burns *'Spiritual Weaponry': since she can control the spiritual flames at will, she can also create weapons out of it *'White Fire Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate a white flame of higher heat and intensity that can incinerate objects in a matter of seconds. This flame can also have magical properties when mixed with magic *'White Fire Breath': she is able to breath white fire from both her mouth and nose *'White Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of white fire *'White Fireball Projection': she is able to project white fireballs at opponents *'White Heat Vision': she can shoot white fire from her eyes *'Ash Manipulation:' she can control and manipulate ash *'Chaos Manipulation': since fire is considered a wild, chaotic element; which can explain her temper *'Electricity Manipulation': she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Plasma Manipulation': she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Fire Immunity': she is naturally is resistant to fire *'Thermal Resistance': she can resist all temperatures and cannot be seen with heat seeking objects *'Heat Manipulation': she can control, generate and manipulate heat *'Ice-Fire Manipulation': she can control and manipulate a mixture of both ice and fire *'Molecular Acceleration': she can accelerate the molecules in an organism causing them explode from the inside out *'Omnicombustion': she can make anything and anyone combust on the spot leaving nothing at all in its place *'Smoke Manipulation': since smoke always follows the flame; can control and manipulate smoke *'Soot Manipulation': she can control and manipulate soot *'Spark Manipulation': she can create, control and manipulate sparks that ignites the fire *'Fire Generation': she can automatically create fire *'Quantity Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the amount and value of fire *'Fire Absorption': she can absorb fire of any type and level *'Electrical Resistance': she is completely resistant from electricity by super-heating the air, creating an Air Lens to block off the electricity *'Fire Augmentation:' she can enhance her powers of fire with ease *'Fire Aura': she has a blazing aura thanks to her control over fire *'Fire Empowerment': she can grow stronger when there is fire in or near the area *'Fire Mimicry': she can mimic fire; usually with her temper making herself light up in flames *'Fire Portal Creation': she can create portals using fire *'Fire Transformation': she can transform with the use of fire *'Fire Transmutation': she can transmutate into anything with the use of fire *'Firestorm Creation': she can create an intense storm of pure fire *'Flame Shield': she can create a shield of pure fire to block oncoming attacks from all directions *'Inflammation': she can ingulf anything, including herself in fire *'Healing Fire': she can heal herself and others with fire *'Pyrokinetic Combat': she can fight using her fire *'Pyrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate herself with her fire *'Pyroportation': she can teleport using fire *'Burning': she can burn anything including non-flammable objects/items *'Melting': she can melt anything *'Heat Transferral:' she can transfer her own heat into others and never lose heat whilst doing it *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything completely into nothing *'Incineration': she can incinerate anything and anybody into pure ash *'Fire Attacks': she can attack with pure, hot fire *'Flame Solidification': she can make flames into a solid state *'Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants *'Pyrokinetic Telekinesis': she can move/lift fire at nearly any speed *'Pyrokinetic Flight': she can project a flame from their bodies. She can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel themselves without taking flight at all *'Pyrokinetic Surfing': she can controls the fire in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities she otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally *'Cryokinesis: Since the ice is just another form of water, she is able to manipulate and generate ice at will, the same way she does with the water *'''Snow Manipulation: As snow is also another form of water, she is able to manipulate snow at will, like she does with water and ice *'Cryokinetic Combat': she can fight with any form of combat with her ice powers *'Cryokinetic Invisibility': she can turn herself and others invisbile with the use of ice *'Cryokinetic Regeneration': she is able to regenerate herself and others with ice *'Cryoportation': she can teleport using ice *'Cryostasis': she can freeze cells, whole tissues, or any other substances susceptible to damage caused by chemical reactivity or time by cooling to sub-zero temperatures to preserve them. This is because at low enough temperatures, any enzymatic or chemical activity which might cause damage to the material in question is effectively stopped *'Ice Aura': thanks to her cryokinetic abilities she has a pale, icy blue aura *'Ice Empowerment': she can become stronger when near ice *'Ice Healing': she is able to heal herself and others with ice *'Ice Mimicry': she can mimic ice *'Ice Transmutation': she is able to transmutate anything from ice *'Dark Ice Manipulation': she is able to create and manipulate the darkest aspect of ice that is straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in downright malicious ways. Dark ice doesn't just freeze, it crushes and shatters all things, including regular ice *'Blizzard Creation': she can create blizzards *'Darkness Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the darkness from dark ice *'Famine Inducement': she can induce famine with the use of dark ice *'Ice Generation': she is able to generate ice *'Insanity Inducement': can induce insanity with the use of dark ice *'Phantasm Manipulation': she is able to commune with other worldly spirits and control them and their energies to any extent. She is also able induce great amounts of fear into the hearts of others and use spirits to cause great chaos. She can even control the souls of others when they are dead *''' Storm Creation': can create storms *'Weather Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the weather to her own comfort *'Demon Ice Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate the mystical demonic ice, which cannot be melted by mortal means, drawn straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in malicious awareness. Demonic Ice can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from hell. She can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. *'Demon Ice Attacks': she can form attacks with demonic ice *'Demon Ice Breath': she can breath demon ice from her mouth and nose *'Demon Ice Infusion': she is able to infuse herself and others with demon ice *'Formulated Demon Ice Blasts': she can concentrate and shoot out demonic ice blasts from her body *'Demon Ice Combat': she fight with demonic ice *'Demon Ice Constructs': she is able to construct anything out demonic ice *'Ice Embodiment:' she is the embodiment of pure ice *'Ice Magic': by using ice to perform magical activities *'Pure Ice Manipulation': she is able to create and manipulate pure ice *'Snow Manipulation': she can manipulate and control snow *'Sub-Zero Rain': she can create sub-zero rain aka ice *'Air Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the density of the air *'Cold Immunity': she is naturally immune to the cold *'Crystal Manipulation': Ice is a type of crystal *'Reflection Manipulation': she is able to manipulate and create reflections from both water and ice *'Thermal Manipulation': she can create and manipulate the thermal temperature of the ice *'Ultimate Freeze': she can freeze anything and anyone withou difficulty *'Water Manipulation': she can manipulate and create water in all forms *'Cryo-Phasing': she can combine intangibility and ice powers to freeze the objects she passes through them *'Cold Energy Manipulation': can control and manipulate cold energy around her and others *'Frostbite': to freeze anything to atomic level making it fragile *'Cellular Disintegration': by causing frostbites that cannot be repaired *'Burrowing': with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving tunnel *'Efficacy Manipulation': including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness of the ice *'Cryokinetic Constructs': can create anything out of ice *'Cryo-Telekinesis': she can move/lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. She can even do this on vacuum of space if she has way to survive the experience *' Cryokinetic Surfing': she can use the ice in order to travel *'Elemental Flight': can fly using ice *'Ice Attacks': she can create/manipulate ice in any and all forms of attacks *'Cryo Bomb Generation': Create bombs/explosions of ice/cold *'Expanding Ice Bolts': Project ice/cold that expands rapidly on contact with an object *'Formulated Ice Blasts': Release blasts of ice/cold in a form of a creature or object *'Freeze Vision': Emit ice/cold from one's eyes *'Frozen Surface': Cause surfaces to freeze *'Hand Blasts:' Release ice/cold blasts from hands *'Ice Ball Projection': Create and launch spheres of ice/cold *'Ice Beam Emission': Release beams of ice/cold *'Ice Blast': Release ice/cold over a specific target area *'Ice Bolt Projection': Release low powered projectiles of ice/cold *'Ice Breath': Discharge ice/cold blasts from mouth *'Ice Bullets': Fire in short sequence over a wide area *'Ice Infusion': Empower and energize anything touched or used or usually a weapon with ice/cold *'Ice Wave Emission': Send out a wave of ice/cold that repels everything *'Missile Generation': Create missiles of ice/cold *'Obscured Attacks': Channel attacks through a medium *'Omnidirectional Ice Waves': Send out a wave of ice/cold in all directions *'Reflective Attacks': Release attacks of ice/cold that can bounce off of any surface *'Scatter Shot:' Release ice/cold blasts that split into multiple fragments *'Sword Beam Emission': Release ice/cold blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons *'Wave Motion Blast': Launch a massive wave of ice/cold *'Zap': A tiny short release of ice/cold to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive Unknown Powers *'Power Randomization': have random powers *'Power Bestowal': Give supernatural powers/abilities to others *'Superpower Manipulation': manipulate any and all superpowers with ease *'Enhanced Power Replication': can replicate anything including superpowers with little to no ease *'Omnipotence': all powerful *'Complete Arsenal': have every power *'Absolute Traits''' - includes: Absolute 4th Wall Awareness, Absolute Absorption, Absolute Accuracy, Absolute Acquisition, Absolute Activation, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Agility, Absolute Ammunition, Absolute Analysis, Absolute Animal Control, Absolute Archery, Absolute Archery Mastery, Absolute Armor, Absolute Assimilation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Augmentation, Absolute Balance Control, Absolute Balance Manipulation, Absolute Banishment, Absolute Barrier, Absolute Beauty, Absolute Blade Manipulation, Absolute Blade Mastery, Absolute Breath, Absolute Burning, Absolute Cancellation, Absolute Celestial Manipulation, Absolute Chakra, Absolute Chakram Skill, Absolute Charisma, Absolute Chi, Absolute Climbing, Absolute Cloaking, Absolute Cloning, Absolute Combat, Absolute Command, Absolute Compassion, Absolute Condition, Absolute Constant Velocity, Absolute Cooking, Absolute Cosmic Awareness, Absolute Creation, Absolute Dagger Skills, Absolute Darkness, Absolute Death, Absolute Defense, Absolute Destruction, Absolute Dexterity, Absolute Dowsing, Absolute Durability, Absolute Elemental Control, Absolute Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Elemental Resistance, Absolute Embodiment, Absolute Empathy, Absolute Endurance, Absolute Energy, Absolute Equilibrium, Absolute Evasion, Absolute Existence, Absolute Field Mastery, Absolute Fighting, Absolute Fighting Style Mastery, Absolute Flexibility, Absolute Force, Absolute Force Manipulation, Absolute Forging, Absolute Form, Absolute Hearing, Absolute Horsemanship, Absolute Illusion, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Intellect, Absolute Intuition, Absolute Investigation, Absolute Jump, Absolute Kindness, Absolute Kinesis, Absolute Learning, Absolute Life, Absolute Linking, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Absolute Lung Capacity, Absolute Magic, Absolute Manifestation, Absolute Manipulation, Absolute Marksmanship, Absolute Mastery, Absolute Mental Shield, Absolute Negation, Absolute Nullification, Absolute Offense, Absolute Perception, Absolute Permanence, Absolute Physical Shield, Absolute Power, Absolute Power Bestowal, Absolute Power Borrowing, Absolute Power Negation, Absolute Power Reflection, Absolute Precognition, Absolute Predication, Absolute Preparedness, Absolute Probability Manipulation, Absolute Reflexes, Absolute Regeneration, Absolute Replication, Absolute Resistance, Absolute Restoration, Absolute Sailmanship, Absolute Sealing, Absolute Shapeshifting, Absolute Shield Construction, Absolute Shield Penetration, Absolute Shielding, Absolute Sixth Sense, Absolute Sovereignty, Absolute Space Manipulation, Absolute Speed, Absolute Staff Proficiency, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Storage, Absolute Strength, Absolute String Manipulation, Absolute Suppression, Absolute Sword Mastery, Absolute Synesthesia, Absolute Technology, Absolute Telekinesis, Absolute Telepathy, Absolute Thievery, Absolute Time Control, Absolute Time Manipulation, Absolute Touch, Absolute Transmutation, Absolute Velocity, Absolute Vision, Absolute Void Sealing, Absolute Weapon Construction, Absolute Weapon Manipulation, Absolute Weapon Replication, Absolute Weapon Wielder, Absolute Will, Absolute Healing, Absolute Scythe Mastery, Absolute Scythe Wielding, Absolute Shielding, Absolute Shield Creation, Absolute Shield Penetration, Absolute Elementatl Resistance, etc... *'Nullification': cancel out any and all powers within several thousand miles *'Omnilingualism': know and speak any and all languages *'Omni-Lock': exist outside of time/space/reality *'Omnipresence': be everywhere at once *'Omnicompetence': handle any and all situations without difficulty *'Omniscience': know everything and anything *'Divinity': possess divine powers *'Cosmic Awareness': be aware of anything that affects the her on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect her in any way or even somebody talking about her *'Cosmic Knowledge': have vast amounts of knowledge about the universe *'Danger Intuition': can sense any and all types of danger *'Intuitive Aptitude': Instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex *'Dimensional Awareness': Detect cross-dimensional portals or barriers *'Supernatural Knowledge': have knowledge on everything and anything having to do with the supernatural *'Dimensional Vision': see other dimensions *'Illusion Awareness': be aware if one's surroundings are false *'Illusion Manipulation': create and manipulate illusions *'Shapeshifting Awareness': see through shapeshifting disguises Timeline ppg___baby_blossom_by_tommy_abdl.jpg|Baby Blossom ppg___blossom_tries_one_on_by_tommy_abdl.jpg|Baby Blossom Sitting hqdefault.jpg|Professor Holding Baby Blossom baby_blossom_by_spitfirexoxo-d9rj3eh.png|Baby Blossom Wearing a Diaper toddler_blossom_by_rrbppgfan9-d42cchv.png|Toddler Blossom Thank-you-powerpuff-girls-movie-9885297-427-320.jpg|Blossom 5th Birthday PPG-Movie-powerpuff-girls-5223846-427-320.jpg|Blossom Asleep on her 5th Birthday Blossom_3.png|Blossom Flying 9/7/2010 Ppgmovie_runningblossom.gif|Blossom Running 9/7/2010 Blossom_ready.png|Blossom on 9/10/2010 Ppg_cold_part_3_by_destiny_smasher-d6d7oog.jpg|Sad Blossom on the Moon 9/10/2010 VSB6.jpg|Blossom Scared 6/19/2011 VSB7.jpg|Blossom Arrested 6/19/2011